


Always on my Mind

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when his back is turned away from his Captain, Jim is always there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always on my Mind

Art by: Elfqueen55

Your smile, a certain expression on your face, bleeds into my soul.

There is no escaping it.

A lingering look, a touch of flesh upon flesh, so innocent.

How do you possess me so?

Why is it that there are days when I keep seeing you in my thoughts and can no longer concentrate on the most simplest tasks?

What kind of creature are you that can do this?

Whoever you are, you are mine to keep, forever, always on my mind.

 

 

 

 


End file.
